Many power systems have multiple generator units for supplying electricity to electric power loads. For example, published U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2006/0266256 to Donnelly et al. (“the '256 application”) discloses a locomotive with a plurality of generator units for supplying electricity to electric power loads of the locomotive. Each generator unit of the locomotive disclosed in the '256 application includes an engine that drives a single alternator. The alternator of each generator unit connects to an electric bus, and each electric power load of the locomotive also connects directly or indirectly to the same electric bus.
The design of the locomotive in the '256 application may have certain disadvantages. For example, connecting every alternator of the generator units and every electric power load to a common electric bus may dictate that the electricity supplied by each generator have the same voltage and other common characteristics. This may present a problem because different electric power loads may require electricity with different characteristics. Some electric power loads may, for instance, require electricity at a different voltage than other electric power loads. Similarly, some electric power loads may require AC electricity, while others may require DC electricity.
The power system and methods of the present disclosure solve one or more of the problems set forth above.